Naruto: The Force Reignited
by Frost-Ninja Dragon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the unknown child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, and the Number 1 Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja. However, During the beginning of the month training period for the Finals of the Chuunin Exams, Naruto will come across a discovery that will reshape the foundations of his life, and guide him on a new path for his life.


Ok, before anyone rages out at me like a pack of rabid wolves over a piece of well done yakitori; I am going to say that I plan to return to Naruto: The Nidaime Kyūbi no Kitsune soon. I put a lot- and I mean a LOT- of fucking thought into it the story, and I think it will be a better with some story revisions in my opinion. So yeah... rewrite. I am planning on doing things, and I do mean plan out, not the, "Write down the cleverest thing that pops into your head" shit I pulled before. Oh, and also, I've begun scripting the full story out so now I know there won't be plot holes or a possibility of me suffering from the wrathful bitch we all know and loath; that's right authors, I speak of the dreaded bitch named, WRITERS BLOCK! Kami-sama push her off the high bridge and let her DROWN! Oh, and I am writing a Novel! So… in the words of Disney's Hercules, I am going the distance~! But before I get to the NTNKnK and writing the next fifty to sixty thousand words of my novel that I am writing, a classmate of mine, who shares my English class, saw me writing down some of my FanFiction ideas on paper and asked me about it. I told her, and she asked me to write her a Naruto x Highschool DxD Crossover… with a harem… gender bends… and lemons… I am not shitting you… I'm going to let all the guys here take a moment and let it sink in, that there are female perverts out there… and one that is a confirmed Jiraiya Level Super Pervert… You good? No? Well fuck you. But before I get to that project, I am going to start my new FanFic project based on a Naruto x Star Wars prompt. My classmate, Lexis is her name by the way, made some recommendations, so I hope you like this one. Ok, I have talked enough, time for the show. Enjoy! I'll see you all in the After Party!

* * *

 **Naruto: The Force Reignited**

 _Chapter 1: Discovery under a Full Moon…_

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital: Receptionist Desk:**

"Hey Lady! Can you tell me where Sasuke's room is?" a loud and energetic voice echoed through the halls of the hospital. The source of the voice came from a young, thirteen year old, boy with golden yellow hair, lightly tanned skin, and brilliant cerulean eyes. The boy had a short stature for his age - 145 centimeters - and was clad in a bright, neon orange jumpsuit with blue accents on the hem and shoulders of the jacket.

"Sasuke-sama is currently not taking any visitors." The receptionist - a women clad in a long white nurse coat - replied back with an air of finality in her words. "Eh! Why? Why? _Nande Dattebayo!_ " "I cannot say…" Her refusal to assist the boy was causing his own frustrations to grow. "Oh, come on lady! Why?"

"Naruto, you shouldn't be yelling in the hospital. Be quiet." A tired and annoyed voice called out to the boy from behind him. When Naruto turned around to see the source of the voice, he came face to face with his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi was a tall man with only a sixth of his face showing as the rest was covered via mask and his _hitai-ate_. He adorned a generic jōnin garb, which consisted of a sleeveless green flak jacket, a long sleeve black shirt with a red spiral on the shoulder, black pants that went down to his shins, and a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal plate sown above the knuckle portion. He was currently strolling down towards the orange clad teen with his hands in his pants pockets, a bored expression on his face.

"Kaka-sensei! Hey, listen! I need to ask you to-" "No." Kakashi interrupted with a strait and flat answer. Naruto's dejection became very apparent right at that moment. "No… But I-I didn't even ask you-!" "You were going to ask me to train you over the month training period for the Chūnin Finals. However, I cannot do so because I have something more important to do." When he finished his explanation, Naruto's face became even more so dejected by having his worth lowered in value by his sensei, but that soon changed when he realized what Kakashi's words really meant. "Wait! You're going to be training Sasuke over the month aren't you? Why-" "Because his opponent is far more deadlier than he could deal with at the moment. And to be honest Naruto, no matter what I train you in, you cannot beat Neji. You are just that weak." Now Naruto's face was that of shock as he took a step back from his sensei. Not only did he feel shocked by how blunt Kakashi's reply was, but also by the complete lack of faith he, his own sensei, had in his skills. One of the only people that Naruto had begun to trust and open his heart towards, and he doesn't even believe he has a chance.

"What did you- Are you saying that I- What the fuck Kakashi! Why the fuck would you say that to me! Of course I have a chance to kick that bastards ass! I have to! I promised Hinata I would and I will-" But once again he was interrupted. "Lose. Honestly Naruto, do you really believe that you can beat Neji with your skills. News flash kid. You got by so far by only pure luck alone. You only have three techniques in your arsenal, you have no strategic aptitude, your chakra control is abysmal - nay - nonexistent is a better definition, and the only advantage you probably have against Neji is your stamina. However, all that will do is prolong how long you will be his punching bag. So as you can see Naruto, no matter what you do, you-" "FUCK YOU! Fuck you, Hatake! Fuck your words! Fuck your stupid training! And fuck what you believe! I don't give a shit about what you think, because like everyone else, I don't care! You say I can't win? Well fuck you, 'cause I'll show you 'ttebayo! I will make Neji pay for what he has done to Hinata! So go! Train that fucking coward, Sasuke; he's one of the only students you really have in your eyes, right! Sakura-chan and I are just dead weight to you! So I'll find a way to get stronger on my own! Sorry that I ever believed that you would even consider helping the "Demon Brat" get stronger. I guess I forgot that you hate me just like every other asshole in this _Kami norowa reta mura_ (God dammed village)!" And before the silverette could stop him, the blond turned and rushed out of the hospital like _nuke-nin_ in a bounty hunter bar.

Kakashi had fucked up. He had fucked up. Fucked… Up! He was trying to manipulate Naruto into training himself even harder during the training period. He thought: If I downplay on his skills, then he will work even harder, and come finals, he will not stand against Neji with only a chance of victory, but as an equal! Oh _Kami_ did he screw this pooch. Yes, Naruto is going to train, harder like he wanted. But now, his team was now at risk of completely crumbling before him. He especially hated himself for making Naruto think that he hated the little guy. He didn't hate Naruto at all; in fact, Kakashi practically adored the blonde. He may not have been a good shinobi. But the little shit had every making for an honest to god HERO! Something that this world NEEDED! It didn't need another soldier who clings to the shadows. It needed a warrior who shined like a beacon, someone who can rally the people, and guide them to a brighter future. And that's exactly what the little brat did in _Nami no Kuni_. Naruto inspired everyone in the town, his never give up, devil may care attitude infected them and sabotaged every ounce of Gato's demoralization against them. Hell, he even made Zabuza FUCKING Momochi cry for his surrogate son, Haku, when the boy sacrificed himself to save the _nuke-nin_.

And now, his team was at risk of falling apart!

At first, Kakashi believed that his team was like his old one during his time under the command of Namikaze Minato, before the man became the Yondaime Hokage. Only starting now, does he see the truth of that fact. He thought that Sasuke was just like he, himself, was during his time as a subordinate of Team Seven, but Sasuke wasn't like him. Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year of his class, but his heart, mind, and soul were clouded and consumed with the lust for revenge. The boy only thought of himself and how he can gain power overall, no matter the cost even. Kakashi thought that perhaps Sakura could be the second coming of Rin and Tsunade with how high her intellect was; however, the girls blind idealism and obsession with the last "loyal" Uchiha was stagnating her progress and overall abilities as a kunoichi. And while her time in the Forest of Death did show her what the real shinobi world was like, she did not change by a large margin. And while Naruto had some issues in him, he was a loyal, dependable, and determined _genin_. Kakashi truly did not know how blessed he was to have the orange ball of energy on his team.

And yet, despite all that he felt, Kakashi believed that Sasuke needed his help more for the tournament. T he boy was flight risk waiting to happen and he needed to see that Konoha was the place that would provided him all the power he wanted for his quest against his traitorous brother. It was his duty as a _jōnin_ of Konoha to prevent anyone, _genin_ , _chūnin_ , or _jōnin_ , from deserting their home in an act of betrayal. Also the fact that he was going up against a psychotic shinobi with the ability to control sand to the point where the only way to touch him was by moving at lightning fast speeds did help in his decision making. He didn't want to make Naruto feel underrated and incompetent in the silverette's eyes, but he needed a way to get the boy motivated, and disvaluing the boy's skills as a shinobi was the first way to pop into his mind.

"Ugh!... Sorry Naruto, but Sasuke needs me more than you do. You'll be fine."

* * *

 **Konoha Main Street: Two Minutes Later**

"Stupid Kakashi! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid… stupid-stupid EVERYTHING!" Naruto rage filled words were expelled from his smoldering visage as he marched down paved road and away from the Konoha Hospital. All around him, people were giving him looks of worry, shock, and fear. While people had seen the boy angry before, it was always a tame form of anger that everyone could manage against. Whenever Naruto was angry, he wouldn't lash out and injure the one responsible for incurring his wrath. No; instead, Naruto did the one thing that everyone would expect to receive from someone who had endure over a decade of scorn, humiliation, disdain, and ostracism. He retaliated through pranks. If you called him names, expect to wake up with green hair. You sell him bad food, expect to find bags of cockroaches in your inventory. You mess with his friends, your name will become the latest joke in all of _Hi no Kuni_.

And while Naruto was still scorned as the infamous _Kyūbi-gaki_ , a small few of Konoha's populace actually respected the boy for his willpower and tenacity. But the current level of anger and spite that Naruto was exuding out of his being at the moment was making all who see him quack with fear and worry. Never before have the populace witness Naruto reach such a scale of anger, and all had to wonder just what happened to him that caused him to erupt on this scale.

As Naruto continued to march down the street, he was unaware of what was happening in front of him, as he had his head down to the ground as if scowling at the earth. So he was completely unaware of the figure in front of him as she stepped out into the street from the _Mochi_ Shop while holder a paper bag filled with pink _mochi_ , and he didn't notice her until it was too late.

* _CRASH!_ * "Gah!" "Gyah!" *Thump!*

Two individuals collided with each other and were sent in their own respective directions. As Naruto was trying to recover from his surprise collision with the female he collided with, the female had already recovered and was on her feet again. When she recovered, she noticed that she felt something missing in her arms. As she looked at her surroundings, she found what she was missing, her paper bag that was filled with about two dozen pieces of _ichigo no aisukurīmu mochi_ (strawberry ice cream mochi). When she saw her favorite treat spilling out onto the ground, covered in the dirt of a _very_ public street, she began to see red. She turned around to yell at the person who spilled her favorite treat in the world, an order of said treat that she hadn't been able to enjoy for over five days because of the Chūnin Exams, a treat she had waited for to be completed for over two _HOURS_! Yeah, this guy was a dead man, for no she was going to kill him a hundred times over! "OI! You jerk you just ruined all of my-!" Only for her boiling rage to freeze over when she saw just who was the person that bumped into her.

"Onī-chan?" When Naruto heard the female call him by that name in the one voice he could never forget in Konoha, he snapped out of his daze and looked towards whoever called him, only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Mio-chan?" Standing before Naruto was the one girl he knew better than anyone and vice versa. The one person he confessed to about his condition as the _Kyūbi Jinchūriki_. Standing before Naruto was his half sister, Mio Uzumaki. Mio was what would downright declare, an extremely beautiful. And that's putting it gently. Mio had long, luscious, and beautiful crimson hair that fell to her thighs. She had it styled in a twin pigtail style, with two long bangs being tied up by two bows of black ribbons that held the bangs to the sides of her head while the rest flowed gracefully down her back. She had creamy skin that carried not a single blemish or mar on it, and not an ounce of fat that damaged her figure. Currently, her doe like violet eyes were looking at Naruto in shock as she looked at him from above. She was clad in a magenta open chest turtleneck sweater that reached down to her hips and covered her arms to the edge of her wrists. The sweater hid the upper portion of her black skirt that reached down to just about the middle section of her thighs leaving her long creamy legs exposed for all to see, ending with her feet clad in black _shinobi tabi_ that went up to the mid of her shin. Naruto recognized this as her casual outfit that she wore when she was off duty and just wanted to relax, but still was prepared to take action. And despite them both only being twelve years in age, Mio was what many could definitely call an "extremely early bloomer". At the age of twelve, Mio Uzumaki possessed something that made her the absolute envy of every woman and the desire of many men, large D-cup breasts, and as Kiba stated before Naruto broke the Inuzuka's jaw with a single punch, amazing hips. Traits that she had inherited from her mother.

Naruto and Mio did not share the same mother. They did, however, share the same father. It was a well known that Naruto and Mio were siblings. But Mio never received any scorn or disdain from being Naruto's little sister; in fact, everyone in Konoha pitied her for being his sister. One of the major differences between Mio's and Naruto's life was that Mio knew who her mother was. Mio's mother was one Tsubaki Uzumaki, otherwise known as, the _Kaji no Megami_ (Goddess of Fire). A moniker that the women had gained from the strength of her flames that only left ash on the battlefield. Because of Mio being the daughter of one of the _Konohagakure no Yottsu no Megami-tachi_ (Four Goddesses of the Hidden Tree Leaves), she was instantly adored by all and praised for the latent potential that all had expected her to have. Mio's mother passed away a and a half after Mio was born, dying from an enemy ambush of untold origin, but many suspect that _Kumogakure_ played a hand in the death of one of the Goddesses. And while Mio was orphaned, she was taken care of by Hiruzen Sarutobi as his ward like Naruto was, and told the two of them their connection. When they both asked about their parents, Hiruzen only told them about Tsubaki, claiming that he did not know who their shared father was, or who was Naruto's mother.

And while Mio was praised like princess from the beginning, it would only escalate when a discovery was made on her seventh birthday when she attempted a technique she "accidently" saw a chūnin perform.

Mio possessed a mutated version of the _Kekkei Genkai_ (Bloodline Limit) for _Shakuton_ , the Scorch Release. While the regular version desiccated all of its targets, Mio's version got so hot, that it incinerated her targets to the point where not even ash remains. When the populace discovered this, they immediately threw their arms into the air in celebration while some giving Mio her first moniker. The _Kaji no Hime_ , the Princess of Fire, a homage to the title her mother once carried. Sadly, this title had gained her the attention of many feudal lords and their sons, wanting to claim her for their own through the act of marriage. Sadly for them, Mio just so happened to also possess a very overprotective big brother who happened to send many to the infirmary and E.R. for getting to close to Mio than she wanted.

 _Kami_ did Mio love her Onī-chan for protecting her.

And while many would have hated Naruto for hurting such high standing individuals, many of them actually felt proud of the _Kyūbi-gaki_ for protecting his _imōto_ the way he did. It also didn't help that Naruto also somehow got pictures of these people who got too close to his sister than highly necessary, as well as other pieces of heavy blackmail that would have tarnished their names among their peers. Nope, not at all.

"Onī-chan, are you ok?" Huh… oh. Naruto just realized that he was spacing out for a moment. He tried to recall the memory of why he was on the ground, and immediately remembered how he had unintentionally crashed into Mio when he was in a foul mood. Sadly, he also remembered what had caused him to be in a foul mood, and Naruto had to bite his cheek to repress the primal growl of rage he would've released. "Yeah, I'm ok Mio-chan, really. Just, not in a good mood okay." Naruto stated, trying his best to repress the boiling negative emotions inside of him from infecting his voice while he conversed with his sister. Unfortunately for Naruto, some of his anger slipped out of his lips, and Mio was able to notice it.

"Onī-chan, what's wrong? What has you so angry? Are you ok?" Mio asked with concern as she surveyed over her big brother. Before she could investigate to see if something was on him that could have told her why he was angry, Naruto snapped at her. "I'm fine!" Mio recoiled backwards in shock. He had just yelled at her, his imōto, and in anger. Naruto had never yelled at Mio in anger. Seeing the shock in her eyes, Naruto reigned in his anger again. "Look, Mio. I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that. I'm just not in a good mood right now. I just came back from a really bad talk with sen - Kakashi, and I'm just not in the mood for anything, ok. Oh, and I'll pay you back for the _mochi_ I made you drop, 'ttebayo. _Gomen_ (Sorry)." As Naruto stood up on his legs, he brushed of the dirt that was caught on his legs, and proceeded to walk away from his sister. However, that train had to make an emergency stop, courtesy of Mio. "Onī-chan, _matte_ (wait)." Mio said as she grabbed his jacket sleeve to stop him from moving away from her. Even though they were the same age, Naruto only being a couple of months older, Mio still had a good two inches over him. When Naruto, felt Mio stop him, he turned his attention towards his sister. "What is it Mio-chan? I already told you that I am not in a good-" "I want you to pull out of the Finals."… WH "What did you say _imōto_ …" Naruto asked in a shocked tone, not willing to believe what he thought his little sister had said. Mio took a deep breath before she told him again, "I asked you to pull out of-" "I heard you the first time Mio!" Naruto snapped at her again, no longer willing to hold back his anger for courtesy to his sister.

"Onī-cha-" "Don't, "Onī-chan", me right now Mio! I heard what you said the first time! What I want to know is, WHY! Why would you want me to not fight against that prick! You saw what he did! How he practically tortured Hina-!" "That's why I don't want you to fight against Neji!" Naruto's tirade came to a halt when he heard Mio's declaration. "What do you mean by that Mio?" "Onī-chan, I know you better than anyone else does. So I know how much this fight means to you. But Hinata was one of the best _Taijutsu_ users in our entire class, and she went all out in that fight. Now look at her! Your right! Neji did torture Hinata in that fight! But if he did that to her, think about what would happen to you! I know you can pull off the impossible in the most extreme situations, I was there in wave when you defeated Haku while on the brink of unconsciousness! But Onī-chan… If you go out and fight Neji on that field… Onī-chan, you'll die!"

He couldn't believe it. Even his sister didn't believe in his prowess to defeat Neji. She actually believed he would die if he fought that bastard. The one person in the entire world that he trusted more than even himself… didn't believe in him. Naruto at this moment could do the only thing he could at this point. He reached over and removed Mio's hand from his sleeve.

And he walked.

"Onī-chan"

He kept walking.

"Onī-chan, _matte_."

He just kept walking.

" _Chotto matte kudasai_ (Please wait a moment),Onī-chan."

He didn't listen to her words.

" _Onegai_ (Please), Onī-chan!"

He just kept walking away from her.

"O-Onī-chan… _m-matte… onegai…_ Onī-chan!"

She only received silence.

"Oni-chan!"

He just kept walking.

* * *

 **Konoha Eastern Outskirts: Two Hours Later**

Naruto didn't know how long he was walking for, all he knew was he had to find a place to be alone. Ha! For once in his life, Uzumaki Naruto, desired to be alone!

"I can't believe it… even Mio… my imōto… my only family… and she doesn't believe in me… _Chi kishō_ (God damn it)!" Naruto yelled in frustration as he finally let the tears he had held back fall down his whiskered cheeks. He never felt this much emotional pain in such a long time, he had hoped it would never reach this level again. But it had. And it was because of the people he trusted the most.

"I-I understand why Mio doesn't want me to fight… damn it. But I just wish that she would believe in me! I mean… I beat Mizuki, I beat Haku, I beat Kiba and got into the finals, 'ttebayo! Everyone expected me to outright lose against all of them, save for a few… and yet I won! I came out on top! I survived an A-rank mission as a genin! I survived the Forest of Death, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed to the heavens as he grabbed a rock in his right hand, and began to try and crush it in his grip. "Whatever the world threw at me, I always overcame it, damn it! So would it hurt for people to just… to just-to just BELIEVE IN ME!" And with what could only be compared to as a roar of a mighty _Bijū_ (Tailed Beast), Naruto threw the rock with all of his might, and sent it flying towards the forest.

Feeling more cooled down after releasing his pent up anger and frustrations, Naruto's mind wandered back towards his thoughts of Mio, and how he yelled at her. " _Kuso_ (Fuck), I acted like a complete ass to her… she was only being a good little sister who was worried about her big brother." When Naruto looked back at towards the sky, he finally noticed that instead of the never-ending azure blue sky everyone sees during the day, it was replaced by a canvas covered in yellow, orange, and purple. "Oh man… I hope Mio doesn't worry about me being out so late 'ttebayo… and I still need to apologize to her for being an ass-" *CLANG!* … "That sounded like… metal…" Naruto looked towards the direction he had thrown the stone he once held in. "Could that have been… the rock? But that thing would've had to have flown… I don't know, but it would have had to be FAR." Naruto, in his infinite wisdom, decided that it was a good idea to go explore the area that his rock had flown towards. As he traversed through the forest, the sun and the evening sky were beginning to fade away, leaving only a midnight blue sky.

He had traversed for over a half hour now, and he was beginning to wonder if he had passed whatever his rock had hit. He knew it had to be big with how loud the echo was, but he began thinking that he was just on a wild goose chase. He continued his journey into the forest, his eyes carefully surveying their surroundings in the low visibility. The evening sky had already left Naruto to his devices, leaving behind only midnight blue in its absence. Because there was no light to help him see around him, Naruto didn't notice the edge of the trench he was about to walk into, until it was too late.

"OH SHI-!" * _SPLASH!_ *

Naruto's body created a large splash when it impacted with the water that rested at the bottom of the trench, which was not actually a trench; instead, it was a large swimming hole, about forty meters wide and thirty meters deep. The water in the swimming hole reached about four meters high in its center. Luckily for Naruto, he fell near the shallower end, resulting in his fall being cushioned and not to deep for him to recover from.

As soon as he realized he was underwater, Naruto flailed his way out from underwater and headed towards the shallow end of the natural pool. Once there, he began to spit out any water he unintentionally swallowed. When he recovered, he took in his surroundings to see just where he was. And as if Lady Luck herself was smiling upon him, a full moon shined its light straight upon the swimming hole, illuminating all of its corners to the world. Now able to see more clearly thanks to the light, Naruto surveyed the hole, and what he saw left him in sheer awe by its beauty. The hole was deep, but was decorated all around by foliage, the smooth and jagged rock underneath accenting its appeal to the eye from the contrast of life from fauna and stillness of stone. To his left, Naruto saw a waterfall feeding cerulean water into the pool. He could only guess that the waterfall came from a nearby hidden river with how pure it looked. The crystal clear cerulean water seemed to shine in a luminous blue that helped to illuminate the open cavern he was in. Due to its clarity, Naruto could see the very bottom of the swimming pool and saw that there was a mass assortment of koi ranging from what Naruto could tell of some, were Kohaku, Kumonryu, Hikari, Tancho, Tancho Sanke, Showa, Bekko, and Utsuri koi.

Truly, the cavern was a mark of pure natural beauty.

But what stood out the most to Naruto's eye, was the bright gleam that he kept noticing in opposite wall from him. How the light reflected off of the wall and into his eye, not as if it was covered in water; instead, it reflected light as if it was made of… METAL! "I found it!" Naruto soon swam his way towards the wall and noticed how it was made near shallow land and onto a very short strip of beach about two meters in length from the wall. When he got to the wall, he saw that most of it was covered from top to bottom in moss and grime, with only a small chunk of it torn away. He found the culprit of said tear in the moss covering laying at his feet. A pile of dust. Rock dust. "Mister Rock! No!"… God damn it Naru.

After Naruto finished grieving for the fallen rock, he decided to investigate into the wall a little more, before he called it an end to the day. At first, all he really saw was a really old, but still in good condition, wall made entirely out of metal that was built into the rock of the cavern. When he didn't find anything knew besides that, he called it quits and decided that he wouldn't waste anymore of his time on the mystery wall. But as he began to turn away from the wall, his hand glided over its surface, and felt something built into the wall, hidden behind some of the moss. He turned back to where he felt the lines in the wall and removed the moss so that they no longer covered his view on the wall. What he saw was what appeared to be some sort of panel coming out of the wall for a good inch. It had some sort of blue screen built into it with the shape of a human's hand printed on the screen. Now doing what a Naru does best in any situation, Naruto carefully surveyed the construct for any traps or secret switches that may have triggered some sort of - "Touch!"… Really Naru… Really!

As soon as his hand came in contact with the panel's screen, the screen came to life in a bright light as it shined a luminous blue. The next event that occurred came in the form of a transient white line gliding over the screen and across the palm of his hand that Naruto was too much in shock to pull away. As soon as the line disappeared, the screen blinked two times in rapid succession, and immediately switched colors to a bright green hue. And that was when the rumbling started.

"GAH! I'm sorry! I didn't do anything! It was all Sasuke's fault! He did it! Kakashi-sensei is the real culprit! Be angry at him! I'm innocent! Naru did nothing wrong! Naruto is a good boy! The author is evil" Don't go breaking the fourth wall! "Mister Rock was the one who hurt you! Kill him- oh wait… he's already dead! What do you want from me! Ramen? I can get you the best ramen in the whole entire WORLD! Just please spare me!" And that was when the wall split in half in the middle. And at the same time - "PROTECT ME LOG!" that Naruto _Kawarimi_ -ed with one of the Holy Logs - Amen. Due to the _Kawarimi,_ Naruto had transported himself back into the pool behind him, creating a large splash in the water once more. The now revealed door continued to open, splitting apart from the middle first and its two halves disappearing into the wall around it from their respective sides. When the two halves had finally disappeared, it had now revealed to the world -more specifically, Naruto- a hidden passage way into the cavern wall, created out of the same metal as the wall. When Naruto recovered from his second splash with the pool and saw the entrance, he debated in his mind whether he should go into the passage way and investigate the secret passage way or to just try and find his way out of the cavern and leave.

"… Fuck it." Naruto swam towards the small shore where the entrance was and shook off all of the excess water that he had on his person. Once he was sure that he was somewhat more dry than before, Naruto took one last look at the night sky and the full moon from the bottom of the cavern. Once he got his fill of the moonlit sky, Naruto turned back towards the entrance of the hidden passage, and proceeded to walk forwards. As soon as his foot came into contact with the now revealed metal flooring, lights flickered on all around the passage way and illuminated the walkway, revealing every corner to his eyes. Seeing nothing else happening, Naruto continued walking forward, his eyes scanning everything that crossed his vision. He walked for a couple of meters before he reached another door with a panel built into the side of the wall, the same type of panel that he saw on the door outside. Remembering what he did before, Naruto took his hand and placed it upon the blue screen, moving his fingers so that they fit into the outlined shape of the hand print on the screen. Seeing the transient white line scan his hand over again, and watched the screen flicker to the green color as before, Naruto saw the door open in a similar manner as the one outside did. Only instead of the rumbling and shaking like before, this one opened far more smoothly. When the way was open, Naruto peered inside and saw an extremely large circular room to greet him.

Along the walls were what appeared to be circular sofa seats that ran all around the room except for the areas that had another set of doors on them and one area in the left hand side of the room. The sofa seats were a navy and looked to still be in excellent condition. Naruto began to wonder if someone still lived in this place. The sofas weren't the only inclusion into the room, in the center were five sets of tables and couch chairs place in the center of the room. The five table each had four sets of chairs around them, and had what seemed to be a circular blue screen built into the wood. The screen spanned from the center and towards the edge of the table, only stopping when it was five inches away from edge. As Naruto continued to look around the room, he noticed how there were exactly four sets of doors on the other side of the room, and what appeared to be a bar station setup built into the wall that spanned for five meters. The wall behind the station was filled with shelves that were completely filled with glass containers that seemed to carry some type of liquids. Some of the liquids seemed to glow. The bar station itself was built with everything that was needed to serve both food and beverage if someone wanted to host a party in this place. Naruto began to conclude in his mind that he had intruded into someone's home.

But before Naruto could ponder on his situation any further, he felt something in the back of his mind calling to him. No, it felt like something was nagging at him to move, egging at him to make a decision. The decision to go towards the second door from the left and to enter it. Something was trying to guide Naruto forward, and he knew it. Yet, despite his better thoughts, Naruto took no heed of caution from his mind, and just followed his instincts. When he reached the door, he saw the same panel that he saw on the last two doors that he entered before and repeated the same sequence as before and placed his hand on the panel's screen. When the door opened, he came to the sight of a spiral stairwell that led downwards. As he stared at the stairwell, the feeling that was leading him forward grew stronger, as if compelling him to descend the stepped ramp. And so, without fearing the fire, Naruto walked forward, and descended upon the steel steps.

As he walked down the steps, Naruto couldn't help but try and wrap his head around what could have been compelling him to go down these very steps. He knew something was guiding ever since he got that feeling, and he knew that it was not evil from the feeling he got from it. But nevertheless. Naruto was cautious of what may have been in store for him at the bottom of this stairwell.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he never noticed that he reached the bottom of the stairwell until he almost tripped on his own two feet when he got reacquainted with even ground. Once he got his equilibrium back, he saw that the bottom floor didn't have lights on around him, save for the light coming from the stairwell. He looked around the new room to see if he can make anything out of the darkness, but it was too dark for his eyes to pierce. But when Naruto turned around and looked at the other side of the room, he noticed a wall that had light illuminating it from the darkness around it. On the wall were two beautifully carved shelves with pedestals on top. The pedestals numbered up to a dozen in total, but only four of them were occupied, all of them residing on the bottom shelf. The objects residing on the pedestals were cube like shapes that could be held in your entire hand, all except one. From what he could tell from where he stood, the cubes, while similar in shape and design, had their own unique traits to them. From left to right, the first cube had a bright blue glow to it, but from what Naruto could also see, the glow had an outline to it that was yellow in color, as if the cube was surround by lightning. The second cube was similar to the previous cube when it came to the glow, but instead of carrying a yellow outline, the outline for this cube was that of a white, black, and grey mixture; as if the energy within was constantly on the edge of light and darkness, but stayed in-between. The third cube was like its predecessors, only this one had a purely white outline to it, but if Naruto's eyes weren't lying to him, there was also a hint of black as well. It was the last object in the line that scared Naruto a bit. Instead of being that of a cubed shape, this object was shaped in that of a prism. The prism glowed a violent and powerful crimson that reminded Naruto of the _Kyūbi_ , and the light around it was outlined in a pure black glow, but like the last cube, there was a hint of white within the glow.

As he stared at the objects from the foot of the stairwell, Naruto once more felt that pull that had guided him to this place once more, only this time, it was guiding him towards the cubes. Deciding to trust the feeling once more. Naruto began to walk forward towards the pedestals and through the darkness, careful watching his step in case of traps. But as he got closer to the wall, he never noticed the twin sets of yellow and red lights that flickered within the darkness from the walls behind him. When he was only about a meter away from the wall, Naruto stopped when he felt a familiar feeling that he knew all too well. It was the same feeling he got from some of the more spiteful villagers that despised his existence. It was the same feeling he and his team received when they were first confronted by Zabuza, when he saw Gaara, and in the Forest of Death.

It was Killing Intent.

 _DODGE!_

And as soon as his instincts roared to life and ordered him to act, Naruto bended his body to the left and performed a swift midair barrel twist, just in the nick of time to avoid a small burst of concentrated energy from hitting him in the head, and probably would have ended his life as well.

"Who's there!" But his reply didn't come in the form of a name, but rather a stream of light that he barely had anytime to avoid from taking his head clean off. Quickly ducking by folding his left leg to the floor and then rolling to the right, Naruto performed a quick recovery and enter a traditional kunai fighting stance while he reached his right hand into his side pouch on his leg and pulled out a kunai. But before he could take action, an electronic sounding voice stalled him as it echoed through the darkness.

"[Direct Warning: Intruder, you have entered a restricted area reserved to only the Master and his family. You shall now be eliminated with prejudice set to maximum. Resistance is futile and will only prolong your suffering, you filthy meat bag… so do please resist.]" "Oh to hell with that!"

[{PLAY: A Little Faster, By: There for Tomorrow}]

As soon as he heard the voices sadistic declaration, Naruto sprang into action and started running towards to where he thought the voice came from, but before he knew it, beside him and within the shadows of the room, was someone with a pair of glowing yellow eyes with a deep bead like pupil in the center. As soon as their eyes made contact, more of the person began to glow. First it began with the chest where a upside down triangle that had its corners cut off began to glow a bright yellow. And once that lit up, so did the rest of its body, circular tubes that wrapped themselves around the limps and joints flared to life with purple electricity, causing everything about the figure to become seen. This thing… it was made of metal… it wasn't HUMAN!

Before Naruto could act and get away from the mechanical human, the construct acted faster, and launched a straight and powerful fist towards Naruto's solar plexus, making a direct hit and launching the blonde _genin_ flying towards the other wall. When the fist made contact with him, Naruto's world only knew a whole new level of pain. He could feel his stomach trying to eject everything inside of it out through his mouth, but couldn't as he was running on empty. When he was sent flying Naruto knew he was going to hit the wall hard, but instead of the impending impact that he was expecting, Naruto was grabbed out of the air and thrown onto the hard layered floor. Once more, there was pain.

"AHH!" Naruto couldn't hold back his pained scream as he was sure that he was going to have a completely bruised back after this fight. That is, if he survived. When his eyes looked to see who or what it was that grabbed him, he immediately regretted looking because his eyes were staring at yet another metal human, only this one wasn't as flashy as the other one, but looked a hell-of-a-lot scarier. Unlike the other one, this one had sharp red eyes that were vacant of a pupil. It was currently looking down on Naruto, before it slammed its foot down on his chest. "GAH! WHY THE PAIN!" Soon, it aimed what looked like some strange barrel attached to a bent grip and aimed it at his face. Naruto really didn't want to know what that thing did. So before he could find out on a personal level, Naruto used all of his weight and rolled to the side, dragging the mechanical human's with him. When Naruto dragged the leg with him, the humanoid being lost its balance and was sent toppling down towards the ground, losing its grip on the barrel like object in its hands. Once out from under the metal being's foot, Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and jumped as far back from the two non-humans as possible. Once he landed, he reached both of his hands into his back pouch and gripped two kunai from within. Once he had them in his grip, he pulled the two out and twirled them into a reverse grip. He then positioned his arms in a protective stance, crisscrossing his forearms in front of his chest while the blades were pointed downwards, following the path of his forearms.

What Naruto didn't notice though, was that that the stance that he now took reminded one of the mechanical humans of one he had seen a very long time ago, used by the very person who had once served under and held in the highest of regards. The one he had once called-

"[Master?]" But before it could ponder further about the similarities between its former master and this boy, said boy and the red eyed humanoid sprung into action. Naruto ran forward towards the red eyed droid, seeing it as the weaker and more immediate target, while the red eyed being aimed its barrel weapon at the boy again. The barrel like weapon unleashed a type of compressed bolt of energy towards Naruto, who quickly dodged out of the way, and continued to zig-zag his way towards the rusty brown colored machine. When he was close enough, Naruto sprinted towards the machine to jab it in what Naruto could guess was its solar plexus, but when he plunged the kunai and made contact between the tip and the body, the kunai's tip broke from the impact. Seeing his attack fail, Naruto tried to jump backwards to get some breathing room again, but wasn't fast enough to get away from the mechanical beings next attack. A sideways sky kick straight into our hero's chest; in addition, due to the force applied to the kick, not only were a couple of Naruto's ribs broken, but he was also sent flying backwards and towards one of the lights covered in the darkness.

When his back impacted into the wall, he caused all of the contents to fall right onto the ground and scatter. Trying to recover as fast as possible, Naruto looked up towards his opponents to see what they were doing, only to see the rusty brown one walking towards him.

[{STOP MUSIC}]

"[Insult: Is that all you have, meat bag? My processor isn't even needed to run at full capacity to see your every move before they occur. Records state that hunters usual make it a sport to have their prey fight back before they are slain by the hunters' hands and turned into trophies. However, due to the lack of entertainment and effort you have given this unit, perhaps it is best to just exterminate a useless specimen of the meat bag race and just be done with the objective. As they say, "Sweet Dreams, meat bag."]" When Naruto heard the insult, he felt a raging fire flare up inside him as all he could do was clench his fists as he listened to every word as his body denied any cooperation to him. But when Naruto heard him call him useless, his body went rigid as his mind flashed through every minute of his life that those words had haunted him alongside all the others. How he was useless to stop the ridicule in his life, how people claimed that he was so useless that he would never become _Hokage_ , how his classmates claimed that he was a useless person and wanted nothing to do with him, and how people claimed that he was useless brother to Mio and was just holding her back.

As soon as Naruto's mind landed on that thought, his inner fire became unleashed and burned to all new high. His rage began to coalesce into his fists to the point that his finger tips pieced his palms and drew blood. At the same time he saw the rusty brown machine aim its barrel weapon upon his person, Naruto reached out to the closest object that his hands could grab. In his hands now were two metallic rods of a black alloy on top over pure silver like alloy. He didn't know how he knew, but he followed his instincts and could tell that he was wielding these rods in a reverse grip. He looked at the machine that was about to fire upon him with eyes filled with defiance and pure utter rage. He stood up and continued looking upon the taller being with his thumb above the activation button on the rods. He looked at the humanoid machine with all of his wrath and only said one thing before he went into action.

[{PLAY: Cerulean By: BACK-ON}]

"I… am… NOT… **USLESS**!" And then pressed his thumbs down hard upon the button.

* _FUSHWOON~!_ * The rods came to life as he wielded them in his grip, and two blue colored beams of energy forged themselves from the ends of device in his hands. Each beam reached about a meter in length and pulsed with barely tamed energy. As soon as the beams came to life, Naruto leaped towards the being before him and landed in a crouch where he swiped his new blades horizontally in their own respected directions, perfectly cleaving the machine from its knees.

The rust painted machine was so shocked by the visage of one of the Masters' weapons being actually wielded and fully functional in the hands of an intruder. Weapons that happened to have a failsafe system that would activate if someone not of the Masters' blood touched the blade with the intent to wield it. It was so lost in thought that it didn't see the boy before it was too late, and he was already severed from his knees. The machine fell onto the floor with a heavy bang, no longer able to keep itself balanced without its full legs. Once it was down, Naruto turned around quickly and held the blades above his head and aimed down towards the fallen being. But as he took the plunge to impale the machine, a staff with a similar beam of energy on its end, only in red, shot over and deflected Naruto's strike. Following the staff over to whoever wielded the weapon, and saw that it was other machine with the yellow eyes, and before Naruto's very eyes, the machine's image seemed to pulse and shiver, only to be replaced by the image a man in black hooded armor and a red visor. Acting quickly, Naruto spun around and tried to slice the man from the side, only for the armored warrior to spin his staff and deflect Naruto's strike again. Naruto took a step back away from the armored warrior to see if he can find a weakness in its defense. What he didn't expect though, was for the black armored clad man to conjure purple lightning into his hand without the use of hand seals and aimed them towards Naruto. But just as the man aimed his lightning towards Naruto to consume him within a hot layer of plasma, Naruto felt his head pulse painfully for a second before his vision shifted to that of a flashback.

What Naruto saw was images of a man in a similar situation as his own facing off, wielding twin energy blades against the same warrior he was up against. Soon the images began to shift, and showed the dual wielding warrior defending against a lightning attack by using his blades to redirect the attacks current.

The vision soon fades, and Naruto sees that he was back to where he was before, facing the disguised machine. Just as the black armored being shot his palm forward and launched a stream of crackling plasma at Naruto, our hero raised his two blades in his cross guard position, hold them in front of his chest, and allowed the electricity to be drawn into the energy blades. But Naruto didn't let it end there. As the lightning was still being drained into the blades, Naruto felt that his instincts wanted to guide him once more, and so he allowed them. Moving like a fish to water, Naruto straightened out his blades and pointed them both at his opponent, making sure that the electric current was not dissolved. He soon then brought his blades back into a reverse grip, and acting swiftly, brought his arms back putting as much power as he could into them, and then threw the blades. The blades spun like flying sawmills floating within a hurricane, whistling a deadly tune as they flew towards the black clad staff wielder, covered and augmented by machine's own energy attack. The disguised machine could do nothing as he allowed the blades to come closer to him and allowed them to hit their marks, his shoulders, dead on. Even though it heightened its personal shields to deflect most of the attack, the blades were still able to slice through and pierce his shields and protective plating. This boy... this intruder… he exhibited to many similarities to its and its partners former Masters. The skill he had with a lightsaber, the protective stance, the Saber Throw… they all screamed into his face that this boy was like their Masters… could he be-

The machine's thoughts were interrupted though when its eyes caught sight of the blades flying back into the boys hands, who caught them in his hands in the reverse grip as said boy charged forward to meet his opponent. The disguised warrior took its staff and twirled it once before it moved the weapon to intercept Naruto's charge. As they were about to clash weapons one more time, an event between them happened that would seal which path Naruto shall tread on for the rest of his life. As Naruto swung his blades towards the side to greet his opponents ribcage, he felt something being channeled through him and into his attack, and when the two weapons greeted each other, it was the machine's staff that buckled against an unyielding force that broke the tool upon contact and let it keep pushing forward. The blades kept moving forward towards the machine, and even when they couldn't pierce through the machine's defenses, the strange presence behind the attack created a powerful shockwave that propelled the machine through the air and into the wall. The machine impacted so hard against the smooth metal plated wall that it left an imprint of itself behind as it slid out and onto the floor. Seeing the machines defeated, Naruto tried to give out a laugh in triumph; however, he was so exhausted that it only came out in huffs of heavy breath. It still did not halter him from making a victory statement.

[{STOP MUSIC}]

"Who's* _huff_ *… useless* _huff_ *… now* _huff_ *… 'ttebay-" Naruto couldn't finish his words because for some reason, his world started to spin around, his body felt way to heavy, and his head far to light than desired. Before he knew it, Naruto keeled over onto the floor, completely out cold from exhaustion.

As soon as our hero collapsed, the two machines came to life once more, but only one of them was capable of standing. It was the rusty brown machine that broke the silence within the room as it looked at its compatriot in the optical processors as said compatriot dissolved its disguise.

"[Shocked Statement: I cannot believe that this adolescent meat bag was fully capable of defeating the both of us in combat. Even though we engaged it with the true intent to capture it, it still shouldn't have been able to defeat us. Oh the shame! To be defeated by a mere meat bag spawn!]" "[Enough Unit: HK-47, I do not believe that this is any ordinary human spawn that wandered into this area. During our confrontations with the child, he exhibited traits and skills not found outside of our Masters' line. Not only did show natural talent with a lightsaber, quick thinking against a Sith type attack, but also, the ability and amazing talent in the use of the _Force_.]" "[Educated Reply: Judging by your statement, Proxy, and from my own experience from my confrontation with the meat bag, I am guessing that you are saying that this boy… is a descendant and child of our deceased Masters.]" "[Affirmative, Unit: HK-47.]" Proxy, the machine that was able to shift its appearance, moved up to its own two legs and approached Naruto's prone form.

"[While it was not the appropriate approach for greeting you, allow me to rectify our miscalculation. Welcome home, Young Master. We have been waiting for you.]"

* * *

 **END: Chapter 1**

* * *

KAMI-SAMA! Ok, that was hard! I was really just expecting to write about six thousand words for this chapter, I was not expecting to reach the ten thousand word count. Anyways. So, what did you guys think so far? Pretty good start? Please Review and Rate, and I would really appreciate some good feedback, tell me if I'm doing something wrong, and I'll see what I can do to improve.

By the way, if you guys are wondering, yes, Mio Uzumaki is actually Mio Naruse from _Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha_. Lexis asked me to see if I can include her into this story, and I did. And don't worry guys, she's not going to be a Mary Sue that some other stories give their female and sometimes male protagonists. I actually planned it out and gave her a purpose in this story, so she's not going to be just another pretty face. She's going to be a pretty face that is going to fuck up your day. Also, if you guys are also wondering on what the swimming hole looks like, look up the Samoa Swimming Hole, I based the place off of that. It's going to have some purpose next chapter. Well, see you guys next time. _Ja ne!_


End file.
